


Happy New Year, Nezumi!

by Weisel



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 16:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5463620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weisel/pseuds/Weisel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Christmas present for tumblr user rollypollychainchomp! Some holiday NezuShi fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy New Year, Nezumi!

It all felt sort of surreal. Nezumi had only been back for a matter of months, and now here he was at the bakery for a New Year’s Eve party, surrounded by people he’d intended to only keep as memories. Rikiga was trying to woo Karan, Inukashi was bickering with Rikiga, and the baby that wasn’t really a baby anymore was fighting for Inukashi’s attention. It was like nothing bad had ever happened, or even that much time had actually passed.

And of course Shion was practically glued to his side, leaning against him more and more. It didn’t help that Shion had been drinking. Nezumi mostly ignored it at first, but soon Shion’s weight against him was getting to be too much to really ignore at all.

“Shion, you’re crushing me,” Nezumi said and tried to shoulder him off.

“You’re always sayin’ I’m a twig, so how can I be crushing you?”

“Because you possess a talent for annoying the hell out of me,” Nezumi replied.

“Because you possess a talent for annoying—” Shion snorted out a laugh before he could finish.

This really was all too familiar of a scene.

“Remember when I was gonna bite your nose?” Shion asked, leaning just a tad too close to Nezumi’s face.

Nezumi put his palm against Shion’s nose, creating a barrier between their faces. Shion had no understanding of personal space. “No biting. Or licking, for that matter.”

Shion just giggled.

“Honestly, I would have expected you to hold your alcohol a little better by now. You probably should stop while you’re ahead,” Nezumi said and snuck the glass of champagne out of Shion’s hand.

“You drank, too, Nezumi.”

Nezumi rolled his eyes a bit as he took a sip from Shion’s glass.

“You’re drinking right now!” Shion said, then realized a moment later that his hand was now empty. “Is that mine?”

“No. Why would I be drinking from your glass?”

Shion frowned slightly and sat up a little to look around for his glass. Nezumi held back a laugh.

“Nezumi, I know I had a glass…”

Nezumi shrugged a little. “You probably set it somewhere else. You could get up and get yourself another one.”

“Mmmmnnn… No.” Shion leaned against Nezumi again and closed his eyes.

Well, that didn’t work.

“…Nezumi?”

“Yes?”

Shion smiled and looked off with a soft, unfocused gaze. “I’m really glad you’re back.”

Nezumi downed the rest of the champagne. This again. “I know. You’ve told me a thousand times by now.”

“I mean it every time.”

Nezumi didn’t respond to that.

“Nezumi?”

He sighed and turned his head to look at Shion, whose head was heavily resting on his shoulder. “What is it this time?”

Shion looked up at Nezumi. “Can I kiss you at midnight? Tha’s a tradition. You kiss someone at midnight.”

“I’m aware.”

“So will you let me?”

Nezumi looked at Shion for a long moment. Shion was definitely drunk right now, but he was feeling a little fuzzy in the brain himself.

“…Fine.”

Shion raised his eyebrows, looking genuinely surprised. “Really?”

“Don’t make me change my mind.”

Nezumi glanced at the clock on the wall and realized it was much closer to midnight than he’d remembered it being. He felt Shion’s hand slip into his own and interlace their fingers.

“I’m really glad you’re back,” Shion murmured.

Nezumi scoffed quietly. “You just said that.”

“Mm-hm.”

They stayed that way for a bit, Shion trying to snuggle up to Nezumi, and Nezumi trying to act like none of it was actually happening in the first place. All too soon, it was midnight. Nezumi hadn’t been watching the clock, but he could hear Rikiga start to go on about the new year being a time for new beginnings, followed by something that was probably an attempt to win Karan over.

Shion opened his eyes. “It’s midnight.”

“…Yeah, it’s midnight.”

Shion sat up and placed a hand on Nezumi’s leg to support himself, then closed his eyes and leaned in. Nezumi blinked, feeling a kiss on his chin.

“Shion, you’re a mess. You missed.”

“Whoops. Lemme try again.”

Shion still didn’t open his eyes and kissed Nezumi again, this time on the side of Nezumi’s nose.

Nezumi made a face. “Shion, seriously. I never would have agreed to letting you kiss me if I knew it’d end up like this.”

“I’s okay, I got this, I got this, Nezumi.”

Shion leaned in again and kissed by Nezumi’s mouth.

Nezumi started to catch on. “You’re doing this on purpose, aren’t you?”

Shion giggled quietly.

“I shouldn’t have expected anything less of you.”

“I’ll do it for real this time, really!”

Nezumi put his hands on either side of Shion’s face to keep him from leaning in again and narrowed his eyes. “I don’t trust you for a second.”

“Okay, then you do it,” Shion said, looking at Nezumi with a sort of lopsided smile.

Nezumi frowned back, then tilted his head and pressed a proper kiss to Shion’s lips. He felt Shion’s hand on the back of his head suddenly, keeping him there for a long moment. His heart sped up and he lightly pushed Shion away.

“That was a dirty trick, Shion.”

Shion looked extremely pleased with himself and stared at Nezumi unabashedly.

“…And not a hint of remorse,” Nezumi added quietly.

“Are you actually upset about it, though?” Shion asked.

Nezumi looked away. Well…

“Psh, that looks like a ‘no’ if I ever saw one,” Shion said with a laugh.

Nezumi scoffed and looked at Shion again. “You’re just as troublesome as ever.”

Shion just leaned close again and gave Nezumi another kiss. “Happy New Year, Nezumi.”


End file.
